doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who - A New Age/Day's Dawn
Script The Doctor and Clara are struggling to fly the TARDIS as it sails through the time vortex. Clara is pressing a button. Meanwhile, the Doctor is typing letters and numbers onto a computer keyboard. Doctor: Press that button! Clara: I am pressing that button. Doctor: No, the one next to me! Clara: You do it then! Doctor: I can't! I'm stabilising the TARDIS's inner containment of a time tornado. Clara: How? Doctor: By trying to divide the console's power to try to land in two locations at the same time. Suddenly, the time rota cracks and a massive tornado shoots out. Doctor: The time tornado's just destroyed part of the TARDIS. Goodbye, plant room, I never really liked you! Clara: I can't hear you. Doctor: Pull that lever to your left! Clara pulls a tiny lever to her right. Doctor: That's a re-cycling mechanism! Clara: What? Do it again? OK. Clara pulls the tiny lever again. Doctor: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Clara: WHAT YOU TELL ME TO DO! Outside the TARDIS, we see just empty space. The TARDIS crashes onto a little asteroid. Back inside, the Doctor and Clara are lying on the console room floor. Doctor: Well, it turned out the plant room lived! Clara: You could call it a Clifton Nurseries! Doctor: I would. But then I'd get Ood and Judoon and Weeping Angels and Cybermen all queueing up to get those little daises so they can make chains. Clara: Chaining you to the library so someone knowledgeable could fly the TARDIS more like! The Doctor and Clara stare at each other and burst out laughing. Doctor: Let's go and see where we are then. The Doctor helps Clara up and they step outside the TARDIS. Clara: Doctor, where are we? Doctor: Before time itself! Welcome Clara, to The Land of Nothingness! Clara: How can we be before time. Time's always. Doctor: Before there was time, there was space. It's about half an hour until the Big Bang! Study shows that 3.265 seconds after the Big Bang, dinosaurs were created. Clara: I've always wanted to see dinosaurs. Doctor: I once saw dinosaurs on a spaceship. With the family Pond. Clara: You didn't! Doctor: I did. I'll show you my album later. Clara: Well, all to do now is wait half an hour until the Big Bang. Meanwhile, some Cybermen are struggling to fly their Cyber ship. Cyberman 1: There seems to have been a time tornado exactly a foot away. Cyberman 2: You should know that time tornadoes are illogical. Cyberman 1: We shall be sucked in in 3... 2... 1... The Cyber ship suddenly disappears. It then reappears near the asteroid with the TARDIS. 3 Cybermen walk out onto the ship's balcony. Cyberman 1: There is the Doctor and the TARDIS. Cyberman 2: That is none of our concern. The Big Bang appears to be just about to happen. Cyberman 3: Let us develop the technology to convert the dinosaurs into Cyberdinosaurs. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Clara are preparing for the Big Bang. Doctor and Clara: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0! There is an exploding sound and a dark blue line goes through space. Then, an asteroid expands and turns into Earth. Doctor: Right, then! We'll have a look at the dinosaurs and then we'll go to the aquarium. Clara: Let's go then. The Doctor and Clara go back inside the TARDIS. It lands on Earth. Giant Cyber creatures stomp around a massive jungle. The Doctor and Clara observe. Doctor: What? What? What? Clara: They look a bit like... Cybermen! Doctor: This is not good. Clara, stay here while I go back to the TARDIS and investigate. The Doctor runs back into the TARDIS. He hurriedly flys it and we see it land on the Cyber ship. The Doctor runs out and a Cyberman spots him. Cyberman: Due to you opening up a time tornado, we shall conquer this planet! Doctor: Why? Cyberman: Now humans will never be humans. Cybermen shall reign forever! Doctor: You can't... That's a paradox and you know it. Cyberman: We have also developed technology to convert dinosaurs and other life. Including Time Lords. Doctor: You can't. Another Cyberman arrives and they both drag the Doctor away. Part 2 coming soon!